


eichi goes to the dump 6 - keito's tiddie

by circusciel



Series: eichi goes to the dump [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Nut fiesta, Other, keitos big fat man tiddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusciel/pseuds/circusciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how it all began</p>
            </blockquote>





	eichi goes to the dump 6 - keito's tiddie

**Author's Note:**

> @ myself its time to stop

the funeral

the whole of yumenosaki held a funeral for eichi tennis shoe at the dump at 3:34pm 

they had nothing to bury because of the vore

so they buried his dickgun

it was so sad

everyone was crying except for keito 

he was busy fingering his bussy to eichi's funeral picture 

when the war flashbacks started 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

eichi was cleaning the student council room, quietly humming friday to himself

when all of a sudden he decides to play i spy by himself

"i spy with my little eye" eichi murmured 

"A tit!?" he exclaimed

eichi approached the tit, now intrigued

eichi pushed aside some stray papers covering the tit and reveals

a tit

but not just anyone's tit

keito's big man tiddy

a big ol eyeful of that keito tiddy

eichi took a good hard long look at the tiddy and nutted hard

eichi nutted so hard that he passed out

keito sensed an eichi nut and came very hard

he set off for eichi

he arrived at the student council room and found eichi passed out

keito noticed a large nut stain on eichi's clothes and began to search for what possibly could be the reason behind his colossal nut

as he searched, his eyes fell upon ... a tit?

his own tit?!

suddenly everything made sense and keito knew what he must do

the time was 3:30pm and keito made the 4 minute long trip down to the yumenosaki dump with eichi tucked neatly under his arm

at 3:34pm keito arrived at the yumenosaki dump and threw eichi's body over the fence and into the dump

there he could harm no-one any more

yumenosaki was finally free from eichi

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever want to kill urself


End file.
